Naruto the forced romance
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Alright so this has come from the hentai manga titled 'Forceful romance' so yeah that's . Pairing NaruxKurexanko


I am warning you now this is fucking short. This what i get by reading hentai...Fuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkk.

I own nothing.

Naruto just opened his apartment door when he spotted his senpai's (y'all ready for this?) Kurenai and Anko sitting down and reading something and said "Senpai's the fuck? I confiscated both your keys and locked down everything so how the ever loving HELL DID YOU TWO GET IN!?" They looked up and both smirked at him and Kurenai said "aw don't be that way Naruto-kun we just couldn't wait to see you after all this is our Love nest~" Naruto twitched and calmed down enough to see just what they were reading and freaked out. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO READING!? I THOUGHT I HID THAT! HOW DID YOU TWO IDIOTS FIND IT!?" Anko spoke flirtatious like "What this? Did you use this as your reference material last night~"

Naruto got a red face as he tried to get his porno mag back and Kurenai spoke like Anko did "Aww your face is adorable NaruKun!" Naruto yelled "Hey give that back right no-whoa!" **CRASH** Naruto had slipped and fell on top of both of them and was blushing fiercely and the two girls squealed and Kurenai hugged him tightly as his hand fell directly on her boob and she blushed and said "Aw Naruto-kun you are so rough~You have to be more gentle with a girl~" Anko came behind him and started rubbing her hands all over his chest and said "Yeah Naruto-kun you hav-Shut up!" Naruto cut them both off and said "I have someone I love and it's not either of you I'm sorry but I met a girl that's not silly or flirtatious but simple and plain and i-I love her I even walked her home today so can y-Y'know telling lies isn't good Naruto-kun." Kurenai had cut him off and before he new it she and Anko had him pinned and were licking his neck and rubbing their hands all over his body and Anko crawled to his pants and undid the belt and his dick flopped out all limp after she pulled down his ramen and frog boxers and said "Aww it's all limp well ill get it stiff in no time~"

Before he could question her words Kurenai shoved her lips on his and the situation truly dawned on him and he started crying 'i-i'm being raped by people I thought were friends!' he thought while letting tears fall and Kurenai tasted them and pulled away and got a sad look on her face and grabbed his cheeks roughly and slammed her lips on his while crying as well.

Anko was busy rolling her tounge on his cock making it hard and bobbed her head up and down and soon Naruto started thrashing around and came and she greedily drank every last drop but they both noticed that he was still sobbing but with a red face and they stood over him as Kurenai said "Even though Anko made you cum you still don't love us is it because...we aren't giving enough?" while crying over him and Anko said while crying "don't you see how much we love you?" Naruto grunted over Kurenai's grinding "Even if you say that I'm-but I'm"Kurenai cut him off and Lifted her lower body off him and looked down at his cock and said "Come on Naruto-kun! I can tell you want to do it to!" He looked at her face his serious and said "I want to do it with a girl i love-Tada here we are so get ready Naruto-kun!" She slammed down on him and Naruto lead out a small grunt while Kurenai screamed and he looked at their connection and gasped out "Senpai y-your bleeding!" she grunted out a moan and said "I know its my first time after all but I'm happy because I'm with you my beloved Naruto-kun!" she kissed him while Anko was masturbating watching them with a humongous blushing face.

Kurenai kept going up and down until Naruto yelled out "I-I'm Cumming!" and Kurenai moaned out "yes,give me your baby batter! Give it now!" and he grunted as she and he came together while The two girls clutched his hands and locked their fingers said "So do you love us now?" he looked away gulitly and both girls said in unison "we'll just have to shower you with more and more love then~"

A few hours later

Anko and Kurenai looked at Naruto who was blushing with his right arm covering his face and Anko asked "Well Naruto-kun do you love us now?" He whispered out "Yes..." they squealed and Kurenai said "Well we'll drop by later 'kay darling?" with a smile on her face as she and Anko left while Naruto turned and started sobbing and whispered "Ami I'm sorry,I'm so sorry."


End file.
